Snow Globe Princess
by Isanarya
Summary: When Darien Chiba, CEO of his grandfather's company, hears a strange melody coming from an antique shop, he investigates. Little does he know this particular shop offers more than he bargained for. Chapter 1 revised!
1. Chapter 1

Snow Globe Princess

By Isanarya

Well, here is my first attempt at a Sailor Moon story. Hope you all like it. The inspiration for this came from…well I don't really know where or how I got the idea for this story. It just came to me I guess. Hope you all enjoy it. This is the revised chapter one.

Standard disclaimer: here's a news flash for you, I don't own sailor moon.

* * *

Prolog

Long ago, in some distant place

"Well, well, well" cooed a feminine voice dripping of venom and hate. "Whatever do we have here? Princess Serenity, all alone and with no protection? How…tragic." Evil laughter filled the air as the Sorceress descended from the stormy skies towards her intended victim. Here was the last member of the pathetic Moon clan. And here was the last piece to her final victory. Triumph washed over the Sorceress so strongly, she could practically taste it. "Why not give up now and just give me what I came for? What we both know it rightfully belongs to me?"

Cool blue eyes stared defiantly at her. Jealousy coursed through the Sorceress's veins as she gazed at the young woman before her, only to be quickly squashed beneath her own massive ego. 'Her beauty is nothing compared to mine, her power is nothing compared to mine.'

"Beryl, you may have destroyed my family, and you might succeed in killing me, but the Crystal shall never be yours." Those piercing blue eyes flashed with a deadly light, "Never."

"Oh, your death is guaranteed, make no mistake about that dear Princess. But you can save yourself a lot of pain and suffering by handing over that crystal. Otherwise, your death will be a slow and agonizing affair. I'm quite looking forward to it actually."

"You powers are no match for the crystal. Attempt what you will; the powers of the Crystal shall prevail."

"I grow bored with this conversation. I think I shall just kill you now and be done with it." With these final words, the Sorceress sent a blast of energy towards to Princess, only to have it bounce off a shield of pure light. "Curse you!"

Again and again, wave after wave of energy was blasted towards the Princess only to have it deflected off the Crystal's power. The Sorceress was running out of energy, she could not keep this barrage up, yet the Princess remained completely unscathed. Dark red eyes narrowed as they studied the opponent. Not quite unscathed. Perspiration had beaded across the Princess's brow and some slid down her temples. Even from this distance, the Sorceress could see that the Princess was breathing heavily. So it was true, the Crystal drew its power from the user.

"I can see now Princess that attacking you like this is going to get me no where. Too bad for you though, I have a better plan. If I cannot destroy you outright, I shall do so slowly. What makes this oh so appealing is the fact that your precious crystal shall be your downfall. And I plan on watching every minute of it." The Sorceress looked down upon a fallen figure a few yards away from the Princess. "It's a shame _he_ couldn't be here to see this. He might have enjoyed the show. Were your parting words filled with unrequited love?"

Princess Serenity just glared at the Sorceress while her hands clenched into fists.

"No answer? Pity, oh well, I guess that just leaves me with one thing left to do." And the Sorceress sent another beam of energy towards the Princess, yet instead of bouncing off the shield as before, it surrounded the shield, covering it like a blanket. Soon that power started to compress upon the Crystal's power, it squeezed in on itself all the while causing the Princess to grow smaller and smaller. Princess Serenity was frozen in time, her hands clasped before her chest, her head turned back to the love she never got to hold as she ascended towards the Sorceress high above her. Still the Princess shrank as the Crystal, her family's heirloom and most powerful weapon, was set under her feet and placed on a pedestal. At last, the Sorceress' blanket of power stopped pulsating and formed a glass globe around the Princess and the Crystal.

"What a nice little trinket you shall make for me, Princess. And just think, as you stay in there the Crystal will be all you need to stay alive, yet all the while draining you of your powers and eventually your life force. How tragic that the one thing that saves you will also be what destroys you." Again the Sorceress laughed as she reached for the prize hovering inches before her. But that laughter turned into a scream of rage as the one thing she desired most in the universe rose up above her and shot off towards the distant stars. The Crystal's powers ensuring a safe journey to a place forever out of the Sorceress' reach.

* * *

Chapter One

It was 7:25 on an already hot summer morning. Cars roared by as people rushed to make it to work on time. For most, it was a typical Monday morning, but not for one man.

"Shit! I'm going to be late! Why does this have to happen to me? And on today of all days?" A young man looked down at his watch and groaned. "This is the last time I let Andrew barrow my car. Now I'm going to be late and the meeting will start without me and there goes the multi-million dollar deal, right along with my job."

The man's name was Darien Chiba. He worked for a big pharmaceutical company that was owned by his grandfather. Although he wouldn't really lose his job, he would lose the trust his grandfather and the board had given him. And though Darien wasn't the type of man who indulged in fantasies, he was desperately wishing for a magic carpet to show up right about now.

Stopping right in the middle of the crowded city sidewalk Darien asked for miracle. It was then that he heard it. A melody that was not only haunting, but also beautiful and mystical. He looked for a source of the sound, yet found none. And then he saw it, a little shop called "Luna's Antiques".

'Maybe it came from there?' In spite of himself, Darien was drawn to the shop. "Oh well, it's not like being an extra five minutes late will hurt me." So Darien entered the shop not knowing what to expect, but knew he had to find out where that music came from. The shop smelled old and but had a cozy feeling to it. Darien looked for someone who worked there that could help him. Not seeing anybody, he decided to take a look around.

"Excuse me, can I help you?"

Startled, Darien turned around, expecting to find an old lady, but found a woman unlike any he had seen before. She was of average height, and had long black hair down to her waist. She looked neither young, nor old. But what was most strange about her were her eyes and a strange sort of scar on her forehead. Her eyes were the oddest color violet and her scar, looked almost like a crescent moon.

"What did you say?"

The strange lady in front of him smiled. "I asked if I could help you with anything?"

"Oh, yes, well, I hope so. You see, I was walking by and I heard the strangest music. Sort of haunting, but it was beautiful at the same time. I was thinking that maybe something in your shop made that music."

"I don't know. We have lots of antiques here that make music. But when it comes to haunting melodies, well, I'd say you should look at our snow globes. We have plenty of beautiful snow globes that play lovely music." The lady pointed Darien in the direction of the snow globes.

"Um, thank you, Miss…?"

"Luna." The lady smiled at him again.

"Miss Luna." Darien nodded. He went over to the snow globes and tried each of them. But not a single one played the tune he was looking for. And then he saw it, way up on the highest shelf, just out of his reach was an unassuming little black box. "Excuse me, Luna; do you have a stool so I can look at the one on the top shelf? The one in the black box?"

Luna's head shoot up from the paper she was reading. "Oh, that one? I'm sorry but that one doesn't work. It hasn't played any music for years." A sad look came into Luna's eyes that Darien couldn't figure out.

"Well, do you mind if I look at it?" Darien couldn't understand why, but he just had to see it. Something about it called to him.

Luna got a stool and handed the box over to Darien as gently as possible, as though it were the most precious thing in the world. "Be careful. It may not play music, but it's still the prettiest one I have."

Darien set the box on a near by table and as gently as he could, lifted the lid inch by inch till the treasure inside was reveled. What he saw amazed him. Before him was a snow globe of extreme beauty. The pedestal was made of luminescent pearl with silver designs. The designs were so intricate they looked otherworldly. But the pedestal wasn't what drew the eye. It was the figurine inside that made Darien catch his breath. Inside was a young girl with glorious long platinum blond hair blowing about her. What was strange about her hair was the style it was in, two balls with hair streaming from them like golden waterfalls. But it was beautiful. Her dress was a shimmering white and it too looked like it was moved by wind. She stood on a diamond in a pose that seemed as if she were facing incredible pain and heartache. Her eyes, enchanting blue, where turned away, perhaps trying to deny the glass that surrounded her. When shaken, cherry blossoms danced around her.

Darien turned the globe upside down looking for the key that would have started the music. Finding none, he looked to Luna.

"It's right here." Pointing it out, Luna sighed, "It had about taken me forever to find it. It was so well hidden, I thought that perhaps it didn't play music."

Hidden within the silver design was a knob that had to be pulled out, and then turned. It was really genius craftsmanship. Darien pulled out the knob and turned it. To the surprise of two people, music played. It was the same melody Darien had heard outside.

"Unbelievable! It hasn't worked in years. I could have sworn it was broken. But listen, oh how I've missed that music."

"It's," Darien started, completely shocked. "It's the melody I heard outside, the one I was searching for."

Luna eyed him carefully. She took every aspect of him in, from his pressed business suit, to his hair that kept falling into his eyes, and up to his gorgeous looks. Last she looked into his eyes. They were a midnight blue, deep as the ocean and very magnetic.

"What do you mean? How could you have heard this music?"

Darien shook his head, not believing it himself. "I don't know, I just did. It sounds strange to me too, but I'm not lying."

"Maybe it's a sign that you should buy it?" Luna shrugged.

Darien looked again at the young woman in the globe. 'So beautiful.'

"How much is it?" Darien really couldn't care about the price; he just knew he had to have it.

"$4000. That's real sliver and pearl. And the diamond she stands on is real. I'm practically giving it away. But, because it played for you, well, why don't I do just that?"

Darien just stared at the woman in disbelief. "Are you joking? Really, because I could pay you double what you had first said."

Luna just smiled at him again. "I mean it. Besides, I have a feeling the snow globe called to you. Why else would you have heard the music outside, or have been able to make her work again? No, I want you to have it as a gift for allowing me to hear her lovely melody again."

"Can you tell me the history of this piece?"

"She's old, centuries in fact. I don't know where it was made or when. Story has it that the young woman inside is a princess who was trapped there by an evil sorceress. The song that plays is the song of the princess singing out to the one who might save her. Rather romantic I think."

'A princess huh? Why would your song play for me?' "Yes, well romantic history or not, I must have this piece."

"Though you do not seem to be the type to have a snow globe such as this in your possession…" Luna started to say.

"And normally I'm not."

Luna smiled, "I do believe you will take good care of the Princess here."

So Luna carefully covered the snow globe in its velvet lined lid and handed it over do Darien. "If you ever need anything else, just come back anytime. Have a nice day Mr. Darien Chiba. I hope to see you again some time."

With a wave Darien walked out of the store and was two blocks away before a realized that he had never told Luna his name.

Darien made it to work at 8:15. In the lobby, his grandfather was waiting for him with a look of impatience on his face. "You're late."

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry." Darien said, knowing there was no excuses his grandfather would accept.

"Well, you were lucky this time. The Mizumo Merger has been postponed for later this afternoon. Their representatives called earlier this morning." Isamu Chiba smiled slightly at his grandson's sigh of relief. "Next time, Darien, don't let Andrew take your car."

Darien nodded his head and followed his grandfather in the elevator. "Its no wonder you're late; going shopping takes a lot of time." Isamu pointed to the box under Darien's arm. "Is it a gift for your grandmother?"

"No, it's something for myself. I was passing by an antique shop today when I heard some music. I went in and bought the source of the melody."

Isamu lifted an eyebrow. "Source 'eh? Well, what exactly is this "source"?"

"Just something I had to have."

The ding of the elevator signaled it's stop at the 119th floor, and the two men stepped out. Each had a commanding air about them. One with silver hair that had streaks of black in it, the other with jet-black hair; both had the bluest eyes that seemed to see through people straight to their hearts. They were undoubtedly the leaders of the Chiba Company.

"Good morning, Mr. Chiba. Glad to see you here today, I thought you were sick." Darien's secretary said while handing him his mail.

"Thank you, Lita. I'm not sick, just running late." Darien said while looking through his mail. Quickly locating a trash can, he threw all but one envelope away. "Lita, next time I get junk mail, you can just throw it away for me. I promise I won't get mad."

Lita smiled, knowing just what the "junk mail" was he was talking about. "Aw, and you'd have me break those poor girls' hearts. Some of them even deliver it themselves. And I think I could detect a hint of perfume off one of them."

Darien groaned and Lita's smile got even bigger. "Just do it for me please, Lita."

"Of course. I'll take care of your "Junk mail", Mr. Chiba."

"Thanks."

With one last wave at Lita, Darien went to his office. Sitting down in his big leather chair, Darien looked at the one letter he had saved. "I wonder what my dear sister Raye is up to?" Upon opening the letter, a picture fell out the envelope and Darien looked at it before reading. It was a picture of his sister Raye and her boyfriend Chad in what looked like Hawaii. Darien thought about how happy they looked and decided to read the letter.

_Dear Darien,_

_How are you doing big bro? Working like a madman no doubt. When are you going take my advice and go on a vacation? You will work yourself to death one of these days! But that's not what I'm writing you about. Look at the picture in your hand; notice anything different? _

Darien did as he was told and studied the photograph. At first he couldn't see anything but then, upon closer examination, he saw it. On the ring finger of his sister's left hand was a beautiful diamond ring. Shocked, Darien continued to read the letter.

_Shocked aren't you? Ha ha, I could just see your face right now. Boy how I wish I were really there to see it. You probably have a lot of questions. Well first off, yes it's an engagement ring and no, we haven't set the date yet. Secondly, when I went on this trip with Chad, I had no clue he would pop the question. It was so romantic the way he did it. Oh I'm sure you don't want the gushy details, romance was never really a part of your life. But I just want you to know that I'm completely happy and that I'll be home soon. Don't tell Gramps yet, I want to surprise him when I get there. I know he's always been the old romantic type. Can't wait to see you again Dare. Until then, loosen up and find someone to make you just as happy as I am. You deserve true love. Even if you don't believe in it, I do. I found it, so that means that you can also. Don't give up! See you in 2 weeks!_

_Love,_

_Raye_

Darien put the letter down and smiled to himself. 'So Raye has gotten herself engaged. Gramps will be so surprised when he finds out. I really wish she would give up trying to make me fall in love.' For some reason, the thought of his sister's happiness made Darien remember the snow globe. Pulling the box over to himself, Darien opened the lid and lifted the snow globe out.

"Ah, so this is the 'Source' you just had to buy this morning." A loud voice startled Darien as he put the snow globe down. Seeing who it was, Darien quickly hid the letter.

"Yeah. Beautiful isn't it?"

Isamu closed the door behind him and sat down in a chair in front of Darien's desk. Leaning forward to peer at the object, Isamu's eyes lit up. "She most certainly is. I've never seen one with such detail or craftsmanship. Where did you get it?"

Darien shrugged. "This antique store called Luna's Antiques. I had never seen it before or heard of it, but she has some very nice merchandise."

"And you said it plays music? Well where's the key?"

Smiling, Darien showed his grandfather the unique way the snow globe worked. Pulling out the key and turning it, he brought forth a look of awe from Isamu as the music started to play.

It's lovely melody filled the air as the cherry blossoms swirled around the young woman inside. Very slowly the girl on the diamond started to turn and the music rose from snow globe and moved out the door to the hall beyond. People started to gather around Darien's door, enchanted by the sound. As the music faded away, the girl stopped turning and soon it was done.

"Incredible. I've never heard such beautiful music. I just might have to go to this Luna's Antique shop myself. Your Grandmother would just love to have something like this for her birthday." Isamu's eyes twinkled as he thought of his wife.

"I have no doubt you will find something wonderful for her. By the way, Raye will be returning from her trip in 2 weeks. So why don't we have a little get together and celebrate Grandmother's birthday then?" Darien started to put the snow globe back in the box but thought better of it and left it out on his desk instead.

"Two weeks? That's a good idea, Darien. We would just love to have you all over to celebrate then. I'm sure Cara won't mind waiting an extra week for her party."

"Knowing Grandma, she'll probably whine at first but when she finds out she's only waiting for Raye's return, she'll get over it. She'll probably use the time to make the party even bigger!" Darien grinned as his grandfather winced at the idea of how much money his wife would be spending. "I don't know why you wince at that. You know she'll spend more money each year and it's not like she's going to spend all your money. That would be impossible. Besides, no matter how much she spends on herself, she'll always spend more on you."

"How I love that woman! By the way, when are you going to find a Mrs. Darien Chiba? I'm getting old and I want to live to see great-grandbabies!"

Darien raised a dismissive hand. "Look to Raye in that area, I'm sure she'll be more than happy to comply with those wishes in about another year or two."

Isamu looked at his grandson with a speculative look in his eyes. "Do you know something I don't, Darien? Are you holding something back from me?"

Darien gulped and wondered if he had said too much. "No more than you do, Grandfather. All I know is that Chad and her are very much in love and may very well get married someday."

"As they should! When young people are in love, they shouldn't wait too long to settle down. I'm just surprised Chad hasn't popped the question yet. Anyways, I've got some papers to look over as I'm sure you do too so I'll just leave you to them." Isamu took one last look at the snow globe before heading to the door. "I'll give you $20,000 for it."

Darien shook his head and laid a protective hand over the globe. "Sorry but I'm going to keep this one."

"Rats, looks like I'll just have to go to that antique shop of yours and get my own."

"Don't act so put out, you love to shop almost as much as Grandmother if not more."

Isamu grinned. "True, just don't tell your grandmother. She'd just love to drag me from shop to shop even more if she knew I secretly liked it. See you at the meeting."

Darien nodded before turning his attention back to the task at hand. He had already gotten all his paperwork in order last night in preparation for today. Yet he felt it would be best to go over a few key notes in his head before the actual meeting took place. The whole idea of a merger with Mizumo Medical Technologies was solely his brain child. For a long time his eyes had been set upon Kenji Mizumo's company. He had studied the progress the company had made over the last thirty years and was very much impressed. The recent addition of a machine that could give 3-D views of major organs was ground breaking. Plus the fact that low income families could be tested by this machine for free was something Darien found equally important. Good ethics was just as vital as financial success in Darien's mind.

Chiba Pharmaceuticals and Mizumo Medical Technologies could be great together. And thankfully his grandfather and the Board had agreed with him and let him be in charge of setting up the meeting between the two powerhouses of the medical market. It had been Darien's honest desire to come up with solutions to the medical problems of the world that had Kenji Mizumo willing to listen to anything Darien had to say. Hopefully if everything went according to plan, both parties would come out of today's meeting happy and could work together towards a common goal.

After becoming immersed in the notes before him, Darien looked up at the clock in time to realize the meeting would be starting in twenty minutes. Quickly pushing back his chair and gathering his papers, Darien cast one last quick glance at the snow globe on his desk. If he wasn't mistaken, it would seem that the figure of the Princess inside had moved somehow. Not by much, just a slight raising of her head. Scratching his cheek in confusion, Darien just shrugged and walked out of his office. Clearly it was a trick of the light. Figurines in snow globes don't move. Although the spinning while the music played this last time was a nice surprise, it was nothing remarkable. Yes, it must have been just a trick of the light.

* * *

A/N: Well? A good revision? I hope so. Sorry this has taken so long to get out. I have been working 40 hours a week and don't get a lot of free time when I get home. Anyhow, on to chapter two! And boy oh boy what a chapter it will be!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here we are chapter two. I just wish to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews. Truly they did help me, oh yes, that they did. (Looks at number of hits to her story) Wowsers! And for just one chapter! (Bows down) Thank you! Really it is amazing to know that there are so many people interested in my little story! Sniff, sniff…you are all so wonderful! (Notices people getting a wee bit impatient) Sooooooo…I guess you all are ready for that second chapter now huh? Well, ok then here it is. Enjoy!

-Isa

Disclaimer: Ailorsay Oonmay otnay inemay. Got that? Pig Latin, not just a language but an art form!

* * *

Chapter Two

Loosening his tie, Darien tossed his briefcase on the table and fell back onto his black leather couch with a certain black box cushioned in his lap. To say he was exhausted would have been an understatement. And yet despite that, Darien was very satisfied with how the day had turned out. Bad morning discovering his car was missing aside; it had been a very good day.

The meeting that afternoon had gone perfectly. And though Kenji Mizumo hadn't been able to make it, he had sent the next best thing. His granddaughter Amy Mizumo had appeared at the meeting in his place. The postponement of the meeting had been due to the fact they had to get her out of the Mizumo laboratories. Apparently she was the brains behind their new 3-D scanner and many other amazing advances that were currently in hospitals around the world saving lives. On top of that, she was set take over the company when Kenji stepped down.

After conversing with her, Darien found her to be very intelligent and liked her gentle manner. He was excited at the prospect of getting to work with her on future projects. For with Kenji Mizumo's approval and the approval of the Board, Chiba Pharmaceuticals and Mizumo Medical Technologies would become sister companies within the next few weeks. Life was good. Life was great. Darien was tired.

Following a celebratory dinner with members from both companies, Darien had declined the late night invitation to some drinks and decided to head home. It was around 10:30 pm and Darien looked out the balcony of his condo to see the light from a full moon streaming in. Acting on a strange impulse, Darien lifted the box from his lap and walked over towards his balcony.

"You know, I bet this snow globe would really sparkle under the moon light."

Turning towards the table behind him, Darien set the box down in the middle of it and took it out of its box. He was right, it did sparkle. Moonlight set itself upon the snow globe like a lover, caressing it softly while bathing it in its pearly luster. The pear base of the globe seemed to glow while the silver inlays and the crystal within the globe reflected the moon's brilliance back into Darien's eyes. But it was the figurine inside the globe that really caught Darien's attention. For under the light of the moon she seemed to come alive. From her fine alabaster skin, silvery hair and incredible crystalline blue eyes, Darien was awestruck and only able to whisper one word, "Beautiful."

Unable to help himself, Darien reached out and turned the key, letting the enchanting melody wash over him as he watched the figurine slowly spin inside her glass prison. Slowly the music died away and just as slowly, as though reluctant to do so, Darien turned away from the snow globe and went to bed, dreaming of a Princess who sang him a song as he drifted off towards paradise. Never suspecting what strange things were about to take place in his living room. Not knowing how the simple trip into an antique store was going to forever change his life.

Meanwhile, inside said living room, on an unassuming glass table, a snow globe sat under the moonlight. It sat under the moonlight and began to play music. And as it played music, the figure inside the snow globe began to slowly spin as miniature cheery blossoms swirled around her. On and on the music played and on an on the figurine turned. And the crystal upon which the figurine was set began to glow. Brighter and brighter the crystal glowed till its light filled the room. Suddenly the sound of shattering glass echoed throughout the condo as the light disappeared.

"Ugh." Came a soft melodic voice. A pale white hand with long elegant fingers appeared on the rim of the table as a figure hoisted itself up from the floor. A second hand came up to rest on a forehead as clear blue eyes studied the world around her. Slowly they rose to look out at the moon which hung so beautifully in the sky that night. Tentatively, the figure reached out and took hold of the now broken snow globe. Gone was the glass globe. Gone was the crystal within it. But most importantly, gone was the figure of the woman inside it. Instead that woman was now standing by a glass table holding the shattered remains of her former prison.

With shaking hands, the woman set the former globe back on the table and turned away to explore her surroundings. Truly this was the strangest place she had ever seen. Soundlessly her bare feet glided across the soft white carpet as her silken dress and almost floor length locks trailed behind her. Moonlight still bathed the place in its pearly light, giving the woman an otherworldly appearance as she moved about touching and looking at various objects around her.

Everything here was so new and strange. She still could not believe that she was finally free of her glass prison after so many years. And yet here she was and Beryl was no where in sight. Could it be that enough time has passed that the Sorceress is finally dead and the curse has worn off without her power to sustain it? It was possible. After all, three thousand years was a long time, even for a sorceress as powerful as Beryl had been.

The young woman paused in her thinking to examine an image before her. It had been set in a frame yet was unlike any painting she had ever seen. No painting where she came from had ever been that detailed or clear. The image was of a young woman and man, very similar in appearance. They had the same facial structure and hair color but all likeness ended there. The woman's eyes were a warm violet and filled with laughter and love. She had a chin that spoke of a stubborn will but she seemed like she truly enjoyed life. The man on the other hand had a deep sadness about him. True he was smiling but it did not quite reach his eyes. And what eyes he had, so deep and so magnetic, yet so sad and…lonely?

The young woman stood on the tips of her toes to get a better look at the image above her. His eyes, what was it about them? Quickly she reached out to grab the frame of the image on the shelf above her, realizing too late that a second frame was a little too close to her elbow. The second frame got knocked over onto a vase which, like all things, succumbed to the forces of gravity and inertia and promptly proceeded to fall to the floor.

Yet before impact could take place, a hand intervened on behalf of the vase. It was a rather large hand with long masculine fingers. Shocked blue eyes traveled up the hand from the wrist to the shoulder to the bare chest, rested there a moment, and then they continued their path up till they finally clashed with deep blue eyes. Very angry deep blue eyes. Yet soon that anger turned to shock as a half naked man stared at the young woman.

"Holy shit!" said the man.

"Oh my!" said the woman. And then she did the one thing her overloaded brain told her to do before it suffered a system crash. She fainted. And the vase resumed its previous course and crashed to the floor.

This could not be happening. One moment, Darien was having the time of his life in dreamland, dreaming of what he couldn't presently remember but he _knew_ it was good, and the next thing he knows it is interrupted by the sound of glass shattering. What the hell were robbers doing in _his_ condo? He had been assured that break-ins were next to impossible in this building. Quickly throwing off the covers and grabbing his baseball bat, Darien quietly opened his bedroom door and peered out into the hallway. He couldn't see anybody moving around; perhaps it had been his imagination? And then he saw it, a wisp of long blond hair disappearing around a corner.

Darien groaned inwardly at this. Not another crazy female trying to get his attention. How in the world did they always find him? More importantly, how the hell did she get into his place? Setting the bat down by his door, Darien slowly made his way down the hall towards the living room where he could hear the woman moving about. Damn was she quiet though, if he hadn't been listening so hard, he wouldn't have been able to hear her footsteps. Darien swung his head around towards the snow globe and was shocked at what he saw. Gone was the figure of the princess and the crystal she stood upon. In their place were millions of pieces of shattered glass. What kind of woman was this! Angered now beyond words, Darien marched up behind the woman and made it to her side in time to save another one of his most precious pieces of art from her destruction. Luckily she had been too absorbed in a photo of him and his sister to notice him behind her, but she wasn't oblivious to that fact for long.

Quickly and gracefully she spun around to face him with complete shock and surprise written all over her face. Anger quickly disappeared in favor of a new emotion as Darien got a good look at the woman before him. Shock washed over him as he stared at what had to be a product of his imagination and perhaps lack of sleep. It couldn't be. His brain flip flopped on itself and his mouth said the only thing that his befuddled mind could come up with to encompass all the range of emotion he was feeling at that moment.

"Holy shit!"

And apparently 'holy shit' is the magical word used to get beautiful imaginary women to pass out on your floor. Needless to say overly expensive vase was forgotten as his arms instinctively shot out to catch the falling woman, imaginary or not. Darien kneeled on the floor very confused as he gazed at the woman in his arms. She was just like the figurine in the snow globe. Same flawless porcelain skin, same platinum blond hair, and her eyes…well when they had been open they had been the same beautiful blue. He just could not believe it, his hands were actually touching that baby soft skin, his fingers were running through that long silky hair. Darien looked back over towards his table and stared at the remains of the snow globe he had bought yesterday morning.

Looking back down at the woman in his arms, Darien sighed and slowly got up. He had decided that he was not going to freak out. Because to do so would be admitting that something very strange and unnatural had happened here tonight and Darien didn't think his brain could handle that. Not at 3:30 am. So instead he adjusted the currently sleeping yet trespassing woman in his arms and carried her towards his guest bedroom. He had never had a purpose for it before but figured now was just as good a time as any to actually get some use out of it. So after setting her on the bed and going back to his room for a robe, Darien sat down on the love seat next to bed and watched his charge the rest of the morning. He watched and waited, wondering what the morning would bring.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter everyone. I try not to make a habit of writting them yet this chapter seemed to call for it. This is a pivotal moment in the story and I didn't want any other events taking away from it. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writting it! 


	3. Chapter 3

Ah ha ha! Finally got this chapter loaded! I tried to get it out on the first but there were some technical difficulties. The system wouldn't let me load it. Phooey! But all is well again and I have the third chapter here for you to enjoy! So sorry about the delay. I had a major computer problem with a virus that tried to take down my entire computer system. Got it fixed though. Anyhow, here it is. Oh yeah, I even used some names of real locations on the moon. If you can tell which ones they are, woot to you!

Isanarya

Disclaimer: Le sigh! Le sob! Le boo hoo! Me 'ave no rights over ze great story of Sailor Moon. But, I 'ave ownersheep of ziz particulair story! (spelling errors intended folks)

* * *

Chapter Three 

Darien yawned and glanced at the clock on the bedside table; the glowing numbers and the predawn light outside indicated that it was almost half past six. Normally, he would be arriving at his office within the minute, but some unknown instinct insisted that it was not to be a normal day. Unidentified, trespassing women aside, Darien's grandfather had given him the next few days off as an indirect method of thanks for all the hard work and long hours Darien had put in within the past half-year or so. The final stages of the merger would be left up to the lawyers and the respective boards from both sides. Darien would only be called if there was an emergency.

This, though, was not the holiday Darien had envisioned for himself while trapped behind his desk for hours on end. Keeping vigil by an unconscious intruder's side was definitely not on the agenda for a _relaxing_ vacation. He was a CEO of a Fortune Ten company for God's sake; not a doctor, and certainly _not_ a nanny. And for a terrifying moment, Darien recalled his childhood days when his jet setting parents had left him with a German nanny named Ursa. Though her wide girth and uni-brow were disarming enough, the incoming mustache above her lips was more than a six-year old Darien could take. Closing his eyes, Darien could almost see Ursa standing before him, mustache and all, asking Darien if he wanted a goodnight kiss. He shuddered and stood quickly, decided that the last five cups of coffee he'd downed simply weren't enough- his over-imaginative state was obviously a byproduct of sleep deprivation.

"Mustaches," he muttered aloud, almost jumping at the sound of his own voice (really, the events of the night before had him starting in his own home, now!) before his features darkened, a scowl twisting them inelegantly. Now was not the time to bring up bad memories.

With a resigned sigh and an exasperated glare for the still-sleeping woman, Darien left the room. After pouring himself another mug-full, the obsidian haired man leaned back against his kitchen counter and stared at the broken snow globe still sitting on the table. Now matter how hard he tried, Darien could not get his rational mind to wrap around the facts surrounding the events of last night, despite evidence that sat glinting up at him in the brightly lit kitchen, and sleeping on the silk sheets his sister had picked out the year before…or awake and currently opening the guestroom door to the hallway.

Darien lowered the brim of the mug so he might watch the skittish-looking woman venture down the hallway. To his bafflement, she appeared to be in fear an attack of sorts. He scowled again. _She_ was the one who had dropped in _ever so rudely _on him the night before – it should be _him _worrying over his safety, not her!

Seeing as how she was currently ignorant to his presence in the kitchen, Darien took the opportunity to observe her unawares. From what he could see of her silhouette in the dim hallway, she wasn't overly tall – quite the contrary, in fact. Darien guessed that the top of her head might reach to about his chin. He couldn't see her face, but he _could_ make out that her hair was long enough to make …Rapunzel jealous, and her lithe form was attractively accented by the delicately-clinging material of her dress.

Carefully trying to avoid the more impure thoughts ricocheting about in his head, Darien cleared his throat loudly, watching the young woman leap a least a foot in the air. "Did you have a good rest?"

Almost immediately he regretted his abruptness as she whirled about in near-panic, the fear in her clear blue eyes painfully evident even from this distance. "Goodness! Do you normally make a habit of scaring the wits out of people?"

Darien tried not to roll his eyes. "That depends; do you normally make a habit of sneaking into other people's homes?" Darien raised an eyebrow as he said this, noting the pleasing sound of her voice and the way her delicate chin lifted defiantly.

"Sneaking into other people's dwellings? I beg your pardon but I did no such thing!" she stamped a dainty, slipper-clad foot and immediately colored at his amused chuckle.

'Curious accent too.' Darien thought to himself as he started walking over to the offended young woman. "So how then would you explain your presence here, in my home?"

This question gave the woman pause and Darien noticed the nervous way she wrung hands. "In all honesty, I don't quite know the answer to that one myself. All I know is that when I awoke, I was here-"

"No, I'm not talking about this morning, a few moments ago. How did you get into my house last night?" Darien allowed a sliver of impatience slip through his stoic mien.

However, it seemed that his uninvited guest was getting to be just as frustrated as he. "I do believe that I had already told you this," she snapped. "I awoke here."

Darien rubbed both sides of his temples with his fingers. This woman could not be serious. In fact, he even told her so.

"You can't be serious."

"I do not say this in jest."

"So you expect me to believe that you fell asleep and somehow magically made it here when you woke up? Here in my condo on the 60th floor with doors that I lock every night?"

Again the young woman seemed to ponder this before coming to some kind of conclusion. "Would you mind terribly if we sit down while we discuss this more thoroughly? I am very confused by all of this and your attitude is really quiet stressful."

Darien gaped at the woman before him. _She_ was confused? _His_ attitude was stressful? "Well excuse me. A thousand apologies! Where ever had _my_ manners gone? Please, please, have a seat. Would you care for a cup of coffee? Some breakfast perhaps? Or would you prefer some more of my property to destroy?"

The young woman sat down gracefully in one of his overstuffed leather chairs and glared at him from across the room. "I am no stranger to sarcasm. And the words that have spewed from your mouth I have found to be rude, hateful, and under the circumstances completely uncalled for. Now, we can discuss this like civilized beings, or you can continue to be an ass."

Angry at her berating him in his own home, yet amazed at her ability to make even him feel like a heel, Darien could only nod before taking a seat himself directly across from her. For atime silence was all that filled the room while both occupants tried to get their thoughts in order, all the while glaring at the person across from them and wondering what the other was thinking.

The sudden sound of Darien's commanding tone again caused to woman before him to startle as he brought her from her deep thoughts. "So, why don't we begin with something simple? How about you start by telling me what your name is?"

Seeming to agree that this was perhaps the best path to take, the now calm woman introduced herself. "My name is Princess Serenity Dianne Eleni Sil Artemisia Jura Cassini Lunette IV."

Darien stared at the woman and waited. Anytime now she would start to laugh, claim she was only kidding, and tell him her real name. Anytime now. Yup, still waiting…waiting…

"Is it not customary within your culture to introduce oneself after another has already done so?"

The melodic sound of her voice floating across the room towards him interrupted Darien's internal counting. He had been stopped at three minutes and fourteen seconds yet she still had not given in and told him her real name. Although, truth be told, she had come up with that lengthy bit of information rather quickly.

"You mean to tell me that entire thing is your name?" Disbelief coming off Darien in waves.

"Well, no…not exactly."

'Ah ha!' "What do you mean not exactly?"

"In all actuality it is much longer. I gave you the shortened version of my name."

Deciding to give up now and save himself from what appeared to be the mother and father of all migraines, Darien felt things would run more smoothly if he went along with her little act. Eventually he would get the truth out of her. Just not at this moment, too much effort was required.

"Do you have one even shorter? I would rather not have to say all of that while talking to you"

Taking encouragement from his words which were now free of any hostility, the young woman smiled and Darien felt as though the room seemed inexplicably brighter. "To my people I was known as Princess Serenity."

"What did your friends call you?"

"Serenity."

Darien drummed his fingers on the arm of his leather chair. "Then Serenity it is. My name is Darien Chiba."

Having been expecting some sort of reaction at the mention of his name, he was sorely disappointed to receive none. There was no predatory gleam in her eyes most females got upon learning who he was, no seductive smile and a play for a chance in bed with him or for his money. All Darien got was a polite smile as a simple acknowledgement of the fact that he was introducing himself.

Again, Darien could only stare at the woman, confused and thrown off balance by the thoughts running through his head. Either she was the best actress ever in the entire history of the world, or she really had no idea who he was or how she had gotten here. Taking in her appearance once more, Darien felt his confusion double. Nothing about this girl seemed right. Nothing about her seemed Earthly. Which brought him to his next question, "Where are you from then? Where is your home?"

This though, gave the woman pause as she looked out the window and watched as the sun slowly rose over the city skyline. Just as Darien was about to press her for an answer, her deep sigh floated across the room towards him and her now sad blue eyes met his with a sincerity that very nearly broke his heart. "My home is…was…very far away from this place. It is, I'm afraid, no longer there. It was destroyed a long time ago."

"Destroyed?" Darien wracked his brain trying to think of every major natural or man made disaster that had happened within the last twenty years that would have resulted in the loss of this woman's home. As no natural disasters popped into his head, add to it the fact that she didn't look Middle Eastern or like one of those African refugee's, he could only conclude that perhaps it was a smaller disaster like a house fire she was talking about.

"How far was it? What country are you from then?"

The slight tilt of her head as she said 'Pardon?' was pretty damn cute and almost made Darien smile. Yet he couldn't be distracted from the task at hand, which was the interrogation of the intruding woman before him. "Your accent gives it away. You are definitely not from around here. And having traveled around the world, I am surprised at how difficult it is to place it."

"And what is the name of this world we are on right now?"

Darien blinked and tried to open his mouth to say something but any words he might have spoken crashed into each other at the top of his throat. This was insane. Any moment now Alfred Hitchcock will appear and tell him he had just entered the Twilight Zone. Either that or the woman before him was an absolute loony. Darien was more inclined to believe the later, yet something within his gut was whispering at things he was not willing to pay attention to.

"You know, I think I have played along with this long enough. You need help lady, serious help. Now I'm going to call security up here and tell them to take you to the hospital because you obviously need to go there."

Just as Darien stood up and was taking a step towards the phone, a commanding voice rang out through the apartment, "Stop". And much to his surprise and chagrin, Darien suddenly found that he could not move. His entire being was frozen in position. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the woman put the hand she had thrown up back down to her lap as she slowly shook her head.

"I am truly sorry for having to resort to such…extreme measures but you had really left me with no other choice. For some reason I woke up here in your home and though I currently have no explanation for it, I do believe there is a reason for it that at this time continues to elude me. I can understand this will be very difficult for you to hear but you must listen to me. Now I will release you on the premise that you will not call your security on me and will listen to what I have to say." And after tapping a slim finger on her lips added as though as a second thought, "And please don't panic. Like I said, I only did this to get your attention. I humbly ask your forgiveness."

Darien felt in control of himself again just as panic really was about to set in. Never before in his life had Darien come across anything like what he just experienced. In fact he couldn't even recall having heard of anyone that had something like this happen to them. Feeling his legs turn to jell-o, the now very confused and somewhat terrified young man fell back into his previous seat. The afore said headache was no longer just a threat but a raging migraine that was working to split his skull apart. Peering between his fingers as he rested his head on his hand, Darien could tell any ideas he had on reality would be torn to shreds by whatever words the "creature" before him would say. Don't panic she had said. Right.

"Are you alright? I realize it has been awhile since I had used any of my powers but I didn't think there would be any lasting effects. Can I perhaps get you anything?"

Seeing her start to come over to him, Darien forgot not to panic and leapt backwards causing both himself and the chair to flip over. "No, stay right where you are! Don't come any closer and don't touch me." After quickly standing up, Darien proceeded to right the chair in order to put something between them.

"Oh dear, you're starting to panic."

"No I am not starting to panic, I am beyond starting to panic and have moved on to a full fledged panic. Now please go sit back down over there again so I can try to pretend to be calm."

"But there is no need to panic…"

"Yes, there is a need. A dire need as strange looking women don't just appear and cast spells on men everyday around here. I'm not used to it and I would appreciate a little time to see what I think about the idea. So far I don't like it but if you give me a minute and promise not to touch me or cast anymore spells on me, I think I can sit down to listen to you. Maybe."

With a little nod to show she understood, the woman turned back to her chair and sat down. The gentle swish of her gown and slight groan of the leather upholstery only further indication of the reality of the situation. Darien could feel hysteria bubbling just at the edges of his control and tried every calming exercise he could think of to keep it from taking over. Now was not the time to lose his mind, though in view of the situation, he might want to consider the possibility that it may have already happened. No, he was still sane, had to be. All he had to do was take a deep breath and review the events that had happened. Dissect the problem and find the solution; easy. It will be just like how it is at work. Deep breath…o.k. now he was ready.

First issue, strange but beautiful woman appears in his condo. Well, it wouldn't be the first time and as she has not insofar made any attempts to jump him or kill him, Darien decided this was not something that required too much concentration. Although it led to some rather pressing issues which had he the choice, he would rather forget about and write them off as byproducts of sleep deprivation. As it stands, Darien must both consign himself to insanity and admit to the events that had unfolded around this woman, or lose his mind in the process of trying to forget while figuring out what had happened. Neither prospect sounded appealing but Darien was never a coward. But he had also never come acrossa womanthat wasable to control his body with just a single word.

The spell casting issue was probably the most terrifying thing about this whole ordeal. Again Darien looked across the seating area at the woman who was still sitting patiently. What could be going on in her mind?

What could be going on in his mind? Serenity tried to get her shaky limbs to relax but was having a rather difficult time of it. Perhaps it had been a long time since she had directly used magic but regardless, her body shouldn't be this worn out by it. Although, if she were to be honest with herself; her shaky limbs had little to do with her sudden use of magic and more to do with the man sitting so quietly before her. He was the first being she had come into contact with in over three thousand years, yet he was treating her as though she were nothing but a sneak. And a crazy one at that!

Realizing that her anger would get her nowhere, Serenity took a deep calming breath before settling herself more comfortably on the chair. The Princess had never really realized before this moment how luxurious sitting could be. But then, when you are forced to stand for three thousand years, anything else would indeed seem so. Despite the obvious comfort of the chair, the princess had trouble getting her body to relax. And no wonder! This was certainly not the environment she had imagined herself waking up in. Not that it was terrible, as it was immensely better than finding Beryl leering at her. The tension all came from the man sitting across from her. His magnetic eyes disturbed her on a level she didn't quite understand. Such a shade of blue didn't seem natural. They were just so piercing that they seemed to cut right through her and go straight to her soul. Serenity could see the obvious confusion swirling in their depths. But underneath all of that was something deeper. She could see within him a battle for some kind of stable footing as logic warred with whatever feelings his body was going through for control. It was the deep loneliness though that she had seen earlier in the portrait of him that truly called to her. It was perhaps that loneliness she had felt from him that broke the spell in the first place. His loneliness called out to hers.

Then again she could very well be wrong. Serenity didn't know the exact spell Beryl had placed upon her. Every spell had its own terms and conditions. For whatever reason the spell had decided those terms and conditions were met here under these strange circumstances. Or perhapsit had just worn off. No matter the reason, she was free and very grateful for it. Serenity would not have been able to survive too much longer off of the power of the Crystal. It was tapping into her own strength and draining her quickly. Perhaps if she knew more about her unhappy host, Serenity could figure out just was caused the spell to come off.

Unable though to hold completely still much longer, Serenity started to tap her foot. Not loudly, but it gave her abused muscles something to do. The Princess was never one to hold a pose for too long. It had infuriated her Royal Trainers to no end whenever she would start to tap her foot or wring her hands in her lap. Serenity couldn't help a small smile at the memory of her mother's conspirator manner as she pulled her daughter aside and confessed to the same bad habit. 'It must run in the family, I suppose. Your Grandmother was known to do so on many occasions as well. Just wear longer dresses that cover your feet more. And a fan is often a nice distraction for the hands.' Her Mother had always been such a beautiful woman. Serenity missed her dreadfully; especially now in this strange place.

A deep voice intruded upon her thoughts and Serenity brought her gaze back to the man across from her. Perhaps he has calmed down enough to hold a civilized conversation once more?

"Let's pretend, for the sake of argument, that I believe your story about unearthly origins. Where then do you come from?"

Serenity could hear the effort Darien was putting in to make his voice sound as neutral and as polite as possible. He wasn't very successful but the fact that he was trying warmed the Princess up to him a little more and she couldn't help the small smile that spread across her face. Since he was making such an obvious effort to be polite, she could only do the same.

"My home was on the planet Lunestia. I believe you know of it. I could see it from your balcony quite clearly last night."

"The Moon? You mean to tell me that you come from the Moon?"

"Correct."

"Well, O.K. then. Fine, you are from the Moon." There was a deep sigh as Darien leaned forward and rubbed at his temples with his fingers. An act Serenity had watched the man perform several times already this morning. "So how did you get here and in my condo?"

"I have put some thought into that matter and I do believe you brought me here."

Darien shot up from his chair, "No way, I think I would remember bringing an alien home last night! I only had a two glasses of Champaign, not a whole vineyard. How in the world could I have brought you home?"

"I was in the snow globe."

Finding his legs couldn't hold him up any longer, Darien collapsed into his chair. "The snow globe?"

"Yes, I was trapped in that snow globe by a spell. For some reason, when you brought me here, the spell broke and now here I am before you."

"I broke a spell?"

"Well, perhaps you did. It was a exceptionally old spell and could very well have worn off."

Darien's mind was so lost he found he could only speak in simple sentences. "Old spell?"

"I believe I was trapped for a little more than three thousand years."

"Three thousand years?"

Serenity tilted her head to the side as she studied him. "You're not going to panic once more are you? Perhaps if you tell me where your drinking glasses are, I could get you some water?"

But Darien didn't hear her. His mind was too busy focusing on the fact that the beautiful alien before him was over three thousand years old. An alien that was in his condo because he had brought her here. He had broken the spell placed over her. If Darien remembered his fairytales right, for surely he must be stuck in some twisted one, whenever a guy broke a spell a princess was under it was supposed to be a good thing. Darien was almost half expecting a group of Martian dwarfs to come in the room and start singing some Disney song. Releasing the laughter he felt bubbling up inside him, Darien rose from the couch to pour himself a fresh cup of hot coffee and because he felt the morning called for it, added a shot of whiskey from the sifter on the other side of the room. All the while the crystalline blue eyes of the alien princess lady followed his movements from where she sat.

"All right then," Darien said from his position against the counter of his wet bar. "Who put you under the spell?"

"An evil Sorceress by the name of Beryl. She had always hated my people and our peaceful ways. But she coveted the power of the Royal Family and wanted it for her own. We had been successful for many years in holding off her attacks, but she managed to turn our generals against us and destroyed my home and killed my family. When she tried to take power that wasn't hers to have, she cast a spell on me to seal me away in hopes of finding a way to at last gain it."

The sadness in Serenity's voice was almost more than he could stand. Darien was never good with emotions and was even worse when it came to the emotions of women. But how does a guy deal with an upset alien? Clearing his throat, Darien took a small step towards the woman. "I'm…I'm sorry about what happened to your family and your home. But um… excuse me for asking but why have we never found evidence of your kingdom? We have traveled to the moon and have taken many pictures of it yet have not found any evidence of life having been there."

"Beryl's magic when it comes to destroying things is very thorough."

The awkward silence that filled the room put Darien on edge. And while he was lost in thought about this strange situation he found himself in, the Princess rose from her seat and walked over to the glass doors leading out to the now sunlit balcony beyond them. The sunshine set her hair aglow like a long cascade of platinum light. The beautiful sight made Darien temporarily forget about how perilous the woman was. "Tell me," she said; her voice floating to him like a secret melody. "What is this building we are in? What is this place?"

"This building belongs to me actually. I own it and live on the top floor. You are in the city of Tokyo in Japan."

"This whole building belongs to you?"

Darien nodded and walked over to look out at the city himself. He had chosen this location just for the view yet rarely did he get the chance to enjoy it. Using the hand that was still holding his coffee mug, Darien indicated a building that seemed to be built right on the water in the shape of a sail. "Yes. And do you see that building over there? It is the largest building in Tokyo and it too is mine. Or at least someday it will be when I take over my grandfather's empire."

The Princess spun her head to the side to stare at Darien with apparent wonder and question in her eyes. "I beg your pardon? Did you say 'empire'?"

"Well, yes. My grandfather is Isamu Chiba, one of the most powerful men in the world. When he retires in a couple of years, I'm set to take over."

Wide expressive blue eyes grew even wider as the Princess took in his words. "You mean to say that I have been conversing with a prince this entire morning?"

And before any explanation could be made Darien's doorbell rang and in stepped one Andrew Tanaka.

"Hey buddy, sorry about your car yesterday morning. There was an emergency down at the clinic and…"

Pale green eyes took in the scene before them with gleeful speculation. One half clothed Darien in his living room with a stunning woman in a somewhat translucent gown made for one shocking sight; especially considering the fact that Darien _never _brought women to his condo. A wicked smile spread across the handsome face of the man Darien had known all his life. For one moment Darien saw his doom flicker in his friend's eyes before its anvil came crashing down on his head, all because of one little sentence.

"Are your subjects always so casual with you, Your Highness? Or is it permissible because he is a personal acquaintance of yours?"

* * *

Weeeeeellll? What did you think? You likes? Was it worth the wait? What do you think will happen next? Stay tuned! 

Isa


	4. Chapter 4

Here at last! Here at last! Chapter Four is here at last! The delay was unforgivable I know and I'm very very very very very very sorry. Hopefully this new chapter will make up for it. It is even nice and long too! See see! So is that forgiveness I see? Huh? Maybe?

Disclaimer: Tonight's top story, this author does not own Sailor Moon. Sources say she has never once claimed such responisibility and that she never will. But she has been heard to say quoat unquoat I am what I am, but I am not the creator of Sailor Moon. You lawyers will never take me alive! That is conclusion to tonight's broadcast. Have a pleasant evening!

Chapter Four

* * *

Andrew Tanaka was a man who had seen many things in his lifetime. Being a surgical intern at Tokyo's most prestigious and busiest hospital has exposed the young man to a plethora if you will of many strange, sad, or sometimes amazing sights. Yet the seemingly miraculous one before him now was something fifty years on an ER Trauma floor could never prepare him for. Andrew Tanaka was standing in his best friend Darien Chiba's condo and he had company; of the female variety. And not only was this woman exceedingly beautiful in what could only be considered the most delicate and extravagant night gown he had ever seen, but she had referred to Darien as "Your Highness". And she had been serious. 

It should also be known that Andrew Tanaka was a man of opportunities and something of this magnitude was guaranteed to only come around once every few thousand lifetimes. Besides, what kind of best friend would he be if he didn't capitalize on this amazing opportunity to finally have fun at his friend's expense? A terrible one that's for sure; at least that was how Andrew justified himself for what was sure to be an absurd amount of fun to be had at certain Darien Chiba's expense. And as a slow smile spread across the handsome blonde's face, he spared a quick almost apologetic glance to his friend before focusing that beatific smile on the unaware woman.

"Usually Prince Darien is far too caught up in his duties to even acknowledge his poor subjects. Luckily for me though, I do rank a little higher than most as he is my very best friend and we have known each other since we were little tots."

"Oh so you are personal acquaintance then. That does explain some things."

Beautiful, absolutely beautiful. This was going far better than he had thought. How impossibly ignorant was this girl that she really believed Darien was a prince? She couldn't be that stupid, looking into her eyes Andrew could see the intelligence that sparkled there. Her accent was curious though. Perhaps Darien had picked up some foreigner and had convinced her that his fortune was somehow allotted due to some royal heritage? That didn't seem like something Darien would do, but bringing a beautiful woman to his home didn't seem like something he would do either.

"You must forgive me my Dear. I was very rude to barge in the way I did, but Prince Darien usually doesn't have company at this hour." Though he was looking directly at the woman before him, Andrew could feel the anger coming off Darien as he continued on. "In all the confusion I totally forgot to introduce myself. My name is Andrew Tanaka and I am currently an intern at one of the cities finest surgical hospitals. I am very pleased to meet you miss…"

Andrew eagerly held out his hand in hopes of shaking hers till a loud "Stop!" was issued from a man Andrew could have sworn never yelled.

"Hey man! What is your problem? I was only introducing myself to your friend here!" the blonde man tried to say as he was being forcibly dragged away by Darien.

"You can't touch her! She's dangerous, you have no idea what that…that woman over there is capable of!"

Andrew just stared at Darien for a moment before looking back and forth between him and the woman Darien seemed so adamant about protecting him from. As far as Andrew could tell, there was nothing about the angelic looking woman that seemed to warrant the kind of reaction she was getting out of his normally stoic best friend. Sure she seemed a little angry right now, who could blame her, but dangerous? She didn't look like she could one round with a butterfly. For a moment, Andrew briefly considered the possibility that Darien was playing a joke on him for taking off with his car. Perhaps this was one of those hidden camera things? No, that couldn't be it. Darien may be acting strange but he would never allow someone for any reason to set up a hidden camera in his private space.

Meanwhile, the woman in question just stood there while Darien dragged Andrew until they were both standing on the opposite side of room and safely behind a floor lamp.

"I find myself perplexed by your actions and your words in increasing degrees Darien Chiba. I thought we had gotten past your panicking and were perhaps going to be civil with each other? Your friend Mr. Tanaka has been nothing but a gentleman to me and I am amazed that he is found in your company. Surely a prince of Earth would have more dignity than what you have displayed thus far?"

"Prince Darien has been known to have his undignified moments every now and again. After all, he is only human."

"Would you stop calling me a prince? I am not a prince. And I am not panicking. I just have no intentions of letting you perform any of your voodoo mojo stuff on him!"

Andrew looked back and forth between the two of them and decided that he needed some coffee. Normally he didn't drink the stuff but he felt the hot bitter taste of the coffee Darien always made was sure to wake him out of the stupor he was sure he had fallen into. So without saying a word or sparing a glance to the two "strangers" staring each other down, Andrew left the area Darien had deemed safe from danger and walked between the two towards the kitchen. Two pairs of eyes followed his movements as he pulled out his favorite mug and proceeded to fill it with the vile black liquid. He took a cautionary sip after blowing some of the steam off the top and immediately pulled a face. Oh yes, still hot and still bitter. At least some things hadn't changed.

Deciding some explanations were definitely in order, Andrew walked back over to living room and made him self comfortable on one of Darien's black leather chairs. After one last long sip of coffee, Andrew set the mug on the small glass table next to him and smiled at the two still standing adults. "Please, why don't you just explain to me why you think she is a dangerous witch and why she thinks you are a prince? I still haven't gotten your name, lovely lady."

Serenity did a slight bow and walked over to sit on the chair across from this Mr. Tanaka. She instantly liked him and wondered how in the world someone as charming as he could end up friends with her rather rude host. "My name is Princess Serenity Lunette IV. It would please me though if you were to simply call me Serenity."

"This is nuts!" came the muttered oath of Darien as he went over to stand before the balcony one again.

"Ignore him, Serenity. He gets rude when things aren't in his control. So you are a princess then? What country?"

Serenity's smile grew the more she continued to talk to Andrew. She explained her strange predicament and told him the sad story of her imprisonment and the destruction of her entire people. They stood up together so she could show him the remains of the snow globe that had sat untouched on the dinning room table all morning.

"This is where I was spellbound for the past three thousand years. Darien brought it here last night and now I stand before you."

"I see." Andrew said as he picked up the base of the former globe.

Serenity glanced over to Darien to find him still standing stiffly in the same spot. He hadn't spoken a word the entire time. She then looked over at Andrew to see him still studying the intricate carvings on the base. He too had been very quiet the entire time. Though he was certainly taking it better then Darien, Serenity could still detect disbelief in him. He too must think she was crazy. Well since it was magic that got Darien to believe her last time, perhaps it would work this time as well. How peculiar though that such a normal thing would so upset them.

Darien had stood silently gritting his teeth while Andrew politely listened to the absurd story that woman told. Hearing it told made it sound even crazier than it had in his own head all morning. Andrew was going to have him committed after this. No doubt about it. All he wanted was a nice vacation. He wanted to relax damn it! He mostly ignored what Serenity was saying, concentrating only on the sound of her voice. It was very pleasant to listen to. Not even he could deny that. But it wasn't until one little phrase was spoken did he turn around to stare incredulously at the crazy woman.

"Andrew, do you trust me?"

"Why? What are you going to do?!" Darien demanded with mounting anxiety. He had marched over to the duo and was preparing once again to drag Andrew away.

"Please, both of you. I need you to watch what I'm about to do. And try not to panic, Andrew. I believe it is already too late for your friend there."

Serenity waited for Andrew to nod while Darien looked as though he couldn't tell if he wanted to bolt or strangle her. Taking a deep breath and contemplating the wisdom of her decision, Serenity looked at the broken glass still scattered around the table and some on the floor. Placing her hand slightly above her former pedestal, Serenity closed her eyes and started murmur quietly to herself. The resulting gasps and subsequent cursing let her know she definitely had their attention. It only took a few moments but it had completely drained her. Serenity opened her eyes to survey her work. Where there was once just an empty pedestal and broken glass, Serenity had created a work of art. She had recreated the globe, only this time it was a bit smaller. She used the rest of the glass to form a cherry blossom raising from the center, using some of her magic to tint the tips of the petals a delicate pink.

She brought satisfied blue eyes up to gage the shocked reactions of both men and smiled. "I don't believe either of you will be able to refute what I have told you after this. I must beg your pardon though, as I do believe I am going to faint now." And promptly proceeded to do so.

Darien looked down at the woman who had once again ended up in his arms. He sent a pleading look towards his friend but Andrew just held up his hands and shook his head.

"Sorry, Dare. Magical alien woman are not on my medical expertise list."

Darien just grunted and lifted the woman higher in his arms to carry her back towards the spare bedroom with Andrew following close behind. He laid her back on the bed where her hair spilled around her, creating a silvery halo as the sunlight filtered through the silk curtains and onto her glorious hair. He _might_ have sighed if not for the other presence in the room.

Andrew walked over to the side of the bed and kneeled down on the floor next to her. "I suppose now that she is unconscious it's safe to touch her. After all, you carried her in here and aren't suffering any ill effects."

Darien just shook his head and watched as Andrew felt her forehead and checked her pulse. He opened each eye lid and made sure they appeared normal. After about a minute or two, Andrew shook his head and rose from his position on the floor, indicating for Darien to follow him back out as he went to the living room. Darien looked back at the woman still lying peacefully on the bed before shutting the door behind him.

"Well?" he said as he joined Andrew in the kitchen who was rummaging through Darien's refrigerator.

"As I said before," Andrew started while taking a bite out of a left over deli sandwich. "I'm not an expert on the ailments of those like your guest back there. But, if I were to make a diagnosis, I would say she just over exhausted herself. She said she had been trapped for over three thousand years. I don't know about you but after that little demonstration over there, I'd be tired too. She seems to just be sleeping it off."

Darien folded his arms and glared at his blond friend. "You seem to be taking this rather well."

Andrew shrugged before taking another bite. "Well, it's as she said before, it's not like I can deny the truth of who or what she is when proof sits on your table over there. Shit, Dare, you really know how to pick 'em don't you."

With a final groan directed at the world in general, Darien left the kitchen and walked over to the table to examine the new snow globe. This to was exquisite but Darien couldn't bring him self to touch it. "I don't know what to do, Andrew. Hell, I don't even know what reality is anymore. I have a three thousand year old Moon princess in my spare bedroom."

"She looks pretty good for three thousand years old if you ask me."

"Shut up."

"Couldn't help but notice how soft her skin was when I felt her pulse. I'm sure you noticed that too though, when you carried her."

"Andrew."

"Darien?"

"Shut up."

"Not even going to bother denying it, are you?"

No comment came from Darien as he glared over his shoulder. "You are enjoying this far too much."

"Sorry buddy. Can't help it. But what are you going to do with her? I mean, the government would just love to get their hands on her. A discovery like her would cause a worldwide sensation."

"No body is going to know."

Andrew just scoffed at that. "And how are you going to go about keeping what she is a secret? Ask her nicely to get back in her little globe? Lock her in your spare room?"

"No. I don't know. If I can convince her not to use her…powers in public," he still had trouble wrapping his mind around what he saw, "she might be able to pass as normal."

"But that doesn't tell me what you are going to do with her. You are going to keep her here with you, right?"

Darien spun around to stare at his friend. "Are you kidding? She is dangerous! You saw what she did!"

"Yeah man, I saw her make a glass flower just by chanting and making her hand glow. You have a regular magical Picasso in your home. Scary!"

"You weren't here when she froze my body. She had complete control over me! What if she does something like that again?"

"Darien, have you even looked at her? If she wanted control of my body, I would gladly give it. Let her go ahead and have her way with me, I promise I won't put up a fight."

"You're sick, Andrew."

"And you're deprived, Darien. Look, I'm expected to meet a friend for lunch."

"Mina, you mean. Why don't you just admit that you are in love with her and get it over with?"

"Only if she tells me first. Hey Dare, if you need anything just give me a call. Oh and, um, maybe if you are going to keep her around, get her some decent clothes. She can't walk around in public in an outfit that is nearly transparent. Unless of course you are enjoying the show too much?"

And before Darien could retort, Andrew was out the front door laughing. With a final shake of his head, Darien walked back to the spare room to check on how his new guest was doing. Finding her still asleep, he decided to take a quick shower. Once he was dressed again he made a few discreet phone calls to Lita his secretary. After he had assured her that no, this had nothing to do with work and no he didn't have a girlfriend that he had kept secretly from behind her back, he just needs a couple outfits brought over from his sister Raye's apartment.

"Look Lita, I wouldn't be asking you this if it wasn't important. A friend of mine was in a bad accident and needs some clothes to wear. Raye wouldn't mind so I promise you aren't going to be in trouble."

"Oh I'm not worried about that Darien. Raye is a very generous person. But you? Well…"

"Lita now is not the time to make jokes. A friend of mine lost her home and has no clothes but her night gown right now and it would be great if you could do this for me as fast a possible." Darien added as an afterthought, "And keep this down please. She is very shy and doesn't want a whole lot of attention or pity."

"Sure thing, boss. Where do I drop these off?"

"My place."

There was a long pause at the other end of the line. "You have a woman in your apartment?! She stayed the night?!"

"See you in an hour, Lita." Darien hung up, refusing to listen to her rambling any longer. Was it really that odd that he had a woman in his home? He was a young man for crying out loud! A virile young man who'd had countless girlfriends over the years. And he sure as hell wasn't celibate by any means. Darien just never found the desire to bring those women to his home. It was sacred. And yet, here he was going against years of practice. Well, it wasn't as if he brought her here by choice. She had tricked him. That was all. Now he would just have to figure out what to do with her.

"_Little Miss, you really shouldn't do that! The ball will start soon and your mother would be most upset if you ruined your dress! Princess!"_

_A ten year old Serenity laughed gaily as she increased her speed towards the stables. It was her birthday and her parents had given her a real horse as a gift. No longer would she have a slow and prissy pony, but an actual horse like her parents rode. She would look like a grand lady atop her stead, just like her mother. Of course she had been strictly forbidden to ride it without her parents or trainer there, but really, all she wanted to do was go once around the paddock. And if she were really careful, she wouldn't ruin the two hours of work her governesses had spent trying to get her ready for the ball. _

_Finally reaching her destination, Serenity slowed down to a careful walk in order to not scare the horses. Finding the one that housed her new horse, she pulled out the apple she had stashed in her gown and sighed when she felt the soft velvet lips gently take it from her hand. Lily was the horse's name and she was just as beautiful as her name sake; a lively chestnut with gentle eyes and a soft stride. Serenity rubbed the white star between Lily's eyes and entered her stable. She had been taught when she was little how to properly saddle a horse. Though, it was a bit harder do saddle a horse than a pony, but that didn't mean she couldn't do it. So after much grunting and straining, Lily was finally saddled and Serenity led her out. _

"_Princess! Please! You mustn't do that!"_

_Serenity looked over her shoulder to the young stable boy who looked like he was about to pass out. "Vince, really, keep your voice down. You don't want to scare Lily do you?"_

_Vince shook his head at her and followed Serenity out to the paddocks. "Princess, your mother would kill me if she knew about this."_

"_Vince, where is your courage? I thought you were a knight in training?"_

"_I have courage enough, Princess. But a knight doesn't go against his queen either."_

"_Oh posh, no one has to know. Help me up this saddle, will you Vince?"_

"_No, I've already told you that you should not be doing this."_

"_But I'm a princess that needs a knight's assistance."_

_The thirteen year old just folded his arms and shook his head. "You will just have to do it yourself."_

"_Fine then, I will!"_

_After several failed attempts, and a somewhat stressed out Lily, Vince sighed and kneeled on the ground beside Serenity. "Here, let me help."_

"_If you are sure, sir knight?"_

"_Let's just get this over with please, Princess."_

_Serenity smiled down at her friend and set her slipper clad foot into his intertwined fingers. As soon as she put her weight on that foot, she was lifted up and quickly swung her legs into position on the side saddle. _

_As soon as Serenity was settled, she set Lily forward at a slow and easy gait. This was so much better than a pony! This was what it was like to be on a horse all by oneself. She lifted her head back and laughed as Lily increased her pace. _

"_Alright, Princess, I think that is enough. Everyone will start to wonder where you are."_

"_Just one more time around I promise! After all, it's my birthday, Vince!"_

_It was just her luck that a hare darted out from the bushes right in front of Lily at that moment. The sudden movement caused the horse to rear back and prance in place while at the same time, Serenity fell off Lily's back and landed with a dull thud on the hard ground. _

"_Princess!"_

_More startled than hurt, Serenity looked up to find Vince already by her side, helping her up while asking if anything was injured. But it was another voice that called for Serenity's attention at that moment._

"_Serenity Dianne Eleni Sil Artemisia Jura Cassini Lunette IV. What in all of heaven do you think you are doing, young lady?"_

"_You're Majesty, forgive me! I should have tried harder to stop her. The fault is mine." Vince said while bowing low before the Queen._

"_No, Mother. The fault is mine. I really wanted to ride Lily before the ball to prove that I was old enough to handle her. I am sorry."_

_The Queen looked over her daughter who was still rubbing her backside while bowing before her. "Are you injured?"_

"_Not really, you're Grace."_

_And forgetting about the fact that she was in the middle of a paddock and disregarding the diamonds painstakingly sewn into her dress, Queen Serenity knelt on the ground and enveloped her daughter in a fierce hug. "Thank goodness. Oh Serena, please do not ever frighten me like that again. Promise me that you will never attempt to ride a horse on your own until you are properly trained." Queen Serenity said as she looked down at her young daughter. _

"_Yes Mother."_

"_Now, I believe that you my dear have a ball to attend. After of course you have freshened up and fixed your attire."_

_Princess Serenity looked down at her torn dress and felt her disheveled hair. Smiling at her daughter's look of horror, the Queen then turned her attention back to young Vince who was still bowing before her. "Vince, thank you for your quick attention to my daughter's side. Next time though, do not let her con you into helping her. She will become a young lady today, she needs to show more poise and direction if she wishes to become a great queen someday. You are dismissed to return to your duties for now though."_

"_Thank you, you're Majesty." And with one final bow to the Queen and Princess he left. His eyes never really leaving the Princess until he was back inside the stable. _

"_And now, daughter, I shall show you a secret that my mother passed down to me. The women in our family have used this for many years and, seeing your performance today, I think it is time you learn it to." Placing an arm around Princess Serenity's shoulders, the Queen led her back to the palace. "I shall show you a trick to fix your appearance quickly without having to go through all the fuss of changing and having your maids redo your hair. My mother showed me this spell the first time I decided to take my horse Juniper out for a quick run before a ball." She leaned down to whisper in her daughter's ear. "Not that I'm trying to encourage you." She added with a wink. "I think it best though that we not tell your father about this. But that doesn't mean you won't get punished. You shall have to spend more time on your stitching so you can learn the normal way of repairing your clothes."_

_Serenity sighed yet knew not to argue with her mother when she used that tone. "Yes Mother."_

Serenity awoke with a sigh and a large sunbeam shining directly on her face. It had been a lovely dream and she was sad to leave it. But now she had other things to worry about than an increased amount of time spent on stitching lessons. Her mother knew how to dole out punishment. Taking a moment to stretch, Serenity swung her legs over the bed and walked out of the room to meet the only man she had ever met that was more stubborn than her old governess.

She found him at the table staring at the repaired snow globe. Deciding it was best to let him finish his thoughts and discover her presence on his own, Serenity stood back and waited with her hands held politely before her. It did not take him long though before his cobalt blue eyes met hers across the table.

"How was your rest?"

He is trying to be polite? Very well then, she could most certainly do the same. "Yes it was, thank you."

"You are, I believe, the only person I've ever met to apologize for passing out before doing so. You are a strange person Miss Serenity."

"Please, if you don't mind, just call me Serena."

Darien raised an eyebrow at this. "But I thought your name was Princess Serenity?"

"It is, it is just that it sounds so formal and all. And I can't really be called a princess anymore. Not when I no longer have a kingdom. Besides, someone very special to me once called me Serena and I think it fitting if I use it as my new name here, as I start a new life."

Darien sat there while Serenity started to twist nervously at some of the beads in her gown. Couldn't the man just say something?

"Very well then, Serena it is."

Serena just stood there not knowing what else to say. What does one say to a person in these types of situations? She had been trained to carry a conversation with just about anyone even an enemy, yet here she couldn't get her mind to come up with one single thing to say.

The awkward silence was broken though when Darien decided to stop being an ass and say something to the obviously nervous young woman. "Are you hungry, by chance? Or would you like to take a shower of something to freshen up?"

"Um…I do believe a 'shower' would be nice followed by something to eat?"

Darien nodded and started walking back down the hall, leaving Serena to decide that she needed to follow him. He handed her a couple towels, a pair of jersey shorts and a small t-shirt from his university days. Then he led her to a small room that apparently was used for bathing and other such duties.

"This is the toilet where you…well you know. This is how you flush it when you are finished." Serena was proud of herself for not laughing at his blush.

"We had indoor plumbing on the Moon, Darien. But thank you for the explanation."

"Well then, that is good to know. Anyhow, this is how the faucet in the shower works. Turn this knob here to get it to the temperature you wish and hit this button to make it spray from the shower head up here. Shampoo and conditioner for your hair, soap for everything else. My secretary Lita will be here shortly with some more appropriate clothes for you. I'll leave them on the bed for when you are finished." And with a blush still staining his cheeks, Darien left to pour himself another drink and wait for Lita to show up.

'I wonder if a whole bottle will be enough for her hair. Shit that is just another thing I'm going to have to buy from the store.' Darien had spent the past forty-five minutes convincing him self that he was alright with the fact that he had a magical alien sleeping in his apartment. And that he was alright with the fact that she would most likely be staying there. Yup, everything was alright. Perfectly alright in fact. Why the hell didn't he stock more alcohol in this place? Surely one half full sifter of brandy wasn't all he had?

While he sat there listen to the sound of the water running and trying not to think about the fact that there was a beautiful naked woman, who happened to be from another planet, in his shower. Where was a distraction when he needed one.

The sound of his buzzer going off sounded like a choir of angels to Darien's ears. He quickly rushed over to his voice box. "Lita, finally, come on up."

"Why do you sound so desperate?"

Darien rolled his eyes at the receiver. "Just get up here, please." Then hit the button to let her in the building. Two minutes later he opened the door to a somewhat stressed looking woman and pulled her and her armload inside.

"Thank god you're here? What took so long? I thought I said an hour?" He said reaching for the clothes in Lita's arms.

"My apologies, you Lordship. I thought it best to stop by the store and get the poor thing some undergarments. You can't expect a woman to wear someone else's!"

"Lita, I'm sorry. Really you are a saint!"

"Everything of course was charged to your business account."

"Fine." Darien said dismissively as he grabbed the small pile of clothes and the bag containing the underwear to the spare room and placing them on the bed. He then hurried out where he found Lita examining the empty glass that contained the brandy.

"I didn't think you were one for drinking, Darien. Especially so early in the morning."

"Don't ask, Lita. You have no idea what kind of night I've had."

The tall brunette set her purse down on the counter before sitting at the dinning room table, indicating he take the seat across from her. "Try me."

With a sigh, Darien sat down and traced a finger across some the scroll work at the base of the snow globe that sat before him. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"If it has anything to do with the beautiful woman currently standing in your hallway wearing your clothes, you might be right."

Darien turned to follow Lita's astounded green eyed gaze to see that indeed, his guest had finished her shower and was standing in the hallway looking, very good, wearing his shorts and old t-shirt. Her hair was mostly wrapped up in a towel with some escaping from the top to hang down her back. Her eyes though looked large and doe like staring at him and his secretary.

Darien gulped and attempted to form words yet it seemed Lita would beat him to it.

"Oh my goodness, you poor thing. You look frightened to death! Darien had said you had gone through some kind of traumatic experience, yet it doesn't look like he has even attempted to comfort you in any way. Shame on you, Darien." Lita said as she got up and made her way over to the startled looking young woman. "My name is Lita." She said, taking hold of smaller woman's delicate looking hand and shaking it somewhat roughly.

"And my name is Serena. It is a pleasure to meet you." She said, sounding like her teeth were rattling. "I just was surprised to see you here is all. Darien has been most kind and generous in his allowing me to stay here. Please don't think unwell of him."

"Oh my goodness you're foreign! What an adorable accent you have!"

Serena smiled at this strange yet pleasant woman before her. "Thank you, I think."

Darien cleared his throat in hopes of getting the attention of the two women in his hallway. "Was there something you needed, Serena?"

"Yes actually, the clothes on the bed, I don't quiet know how to put them on. The corset is not the kind I am used to."

Both Darien and Lita stared dumbfounded at Serena while she fiddled with the bottom of the shirt. Lita though came to herself first with a hearty laugh as she put an arm around Serena's shoulder and led her back to the spare room. "Silly girl, you can't depend on a man like Darien for that. Good thing I'm here. I'll help you. And you can tell me all about yourself while we get you dressed in something decent." Lita sent one last look towards Darien before she shut the door between them. Darien had worked with Lita long enough to know he was not going to be getting away easily from this one. If there was one thing Lita like more than baking her famous cookies for the office, it was hearing juicy gossip. And never had a better story fallen in her lap than the one getting dressed in his spare room. He was definitely going to have to buy more brandy.

* * *

AN: Ta da! I just wish to thank everyone who has reviewed thus far. Really you do inspire me! Even if it takes a looooong time to see the fruits of that inspiration. I'm working on that I promise!  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Hello there readers. Gasp! An update after how long? (Looks at date and falls over) Holy Writer's Block, Batman! Almost two years! Well, no more. My muse has finally paid me a visit regarding this little nugget of writing joy. Woot to me! Hope you enjoy! Sorry for the delay.

~Isa

* * *

Disclaimer- Like anyone reading this would ever believe I owned it. Shit. LOL!

Serena couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed by the tall brunette bustling around before her. She had never met anyone like her. Yet despite Lita's somewhat overbearing personality, Serena couldn't help but like her. Even if she had a hard time understanding a word she said.

"So when I got the phone call this morning, I was totally surprised to see the number on the I.D. show me Darien's number. I mean after all, he supposed to be on a forced vacation. But then again, Darien is the definition of the word 'Workaholic'. Being a friend of his though I'm sure I'm just preaching to the choir on that one. Am I right? I mean, you must know him better than most to have him helping you like this. He never lets anyone come to his apartment. Well, of the female variety that is. Not that he's gay, mind you, seeing as how he is such a playboy. But again, I'm sure you already know that. How long have you known each other anyway? I've never heard him mention you. Not that he really talks about his private life with me. But I'm the one that orders the flowers for his Grandmother and his sister Raye's birthdays. Now, I didn't bother asking Darien what size to get in these as I'm sure he'd be useless as most men are in this area. But since he said to bring some of Raye's extra clothes over I kinda guessed on the sizes. But then again, you never know."

Lita gestured with the 'bra' in her hands as she held it against Serena's chest, eyeing them both speculatively. Serena on the other hand had no idea what to think about the undergarments Lita kept shoving at her. Certainly they were pretty with all the lace and colors but there was hardly anything to them. Sure her corsets from before had been uncomfortable but a least they covered everything. Lita must have noticed the look she was giving the 'bras' and 'panties' before stepping away and placing the lacy white garment in her hands.

"Just try them. I promise you'll love them. Much more comfortable then those corsets and 'bloomers' you were wearing before. I swear I didn't think anyone wore those anymore. Just put them on like I showed you and then I'll help you adjust the bra." Serena did as she was told and pulled the shirt over her head as Lita turned to inspect her nightgown she had folded over the chair by the bed. Though Lita had done so to give her a bit of privacy, Serena didn't really care. Palace maids had seen her in various states of undress all her life. There wasn't really an opportunity to be shy. She stared dubiously at the small bit of lace in her hands. It looked simple enough, and it certainly seemed as though putting it on would be easier than her corsets.

"Holy cow! This is your night gown? What are you, royalty?"

"Well…um…" Good heavens! Did she actually just say 'um'? How very unlike her. In her life she had only uttered the word twice. And both times her governess had thrown such a fit she swore never to do so again. Something about the word sounding "ghastly and uneducated. A term only a simpleton would refer to due to a lack of a proper vocabulary." Lita though didn't appear bothered by her use of the word. It didn't appear that she had even heard her at all.

"This is gorgeous! Are those real diamonds sewn in? My gawd you were sleeping in a fortune!"

Serena ignored further comments made by the brunette as the clasps at the back of the bra suddenly required all her attention. Finally getting them snapped together, the young woman let loose a sigh of relief. And took another breath. Suddenly it stuck her and she looked down at the bra in wonder. What manner of binding was this? It gave her the support her former corsets offered and yet…another deep breath. She could breath! For years she had suffered through the horribly tight and constrictive ribbon and boning. Here was the answer to all her prayers! No more knees being pressed to the middle of her back while Lucy struggled tightening the last of the ribbon. One learned early on to _always _be nice to the woman whom laced up your corsets. What a truly amazing civilization to invent such wonderful clothing!

"Oh good, it fits. Now we'll just pick out an outfit for you to wear today and see about getting you some of your own clothes. Forgive me for asking, but do you have any means to do so? Darien said you lost everything to some kind of accident, he didn't really specify. If nothing else you could always sell your gown. You have enough diamonds in there to buy anything you need three times I'd say."

Serena walked over and fingered the luxurious silk while shaking her head. "Perhaps, but I cannot part with this. This is all that I have of my home."

"Goodness me! I hadn't even considered that! How thoughtless of me!"

"No, that is really quite alright. After all, you had no previous knowledge of my circumstances with which to go by. And I am truly thankful for your assistance. Truly I am in your debt."

Serena smiled as Lita blushed before walking over to the stacks of clothes that were laid out on the bed. "Well really, it's not like I'll ever collect on that. My mother always taught me that if someone was in need, it was just common courtesy to do what you could to help them. How do you know Darien by the way?"

"Actually I have only recently made his acquaintance."

Lita turned to look at her with a shocked expression on her face. "Really? And he's helping you out like this?"

"Yes. He's…been a real gentleman." Serena tried not to think of this as a lie. After all, he is being nice in allowing her to stay here. And he hasn't attacked her nor behaved in an untoward manner with her. So yes, despite his stubborn attitude he had been a gentleman. For the most part.

"You will have to excuse me but that doesn't seem like Darien at all. Not the part about him being a gentleman but the fact that you are here. He's usually a very private guy so for him to open up his house like this to someone who is practically a stranger is a bit hard to swallow."

"Yes, l I recall his friend Andrew saying something along the same lines. Nonetheless I am most grateful."

The brunette smiled and nodded before turning back to the task at hand. "How about this?" Lita held up a pair of brown slacks with a pale blue button up silk blouse. Serena just stared. Slacks? But only men were supposed to wear slacks. She looked over to what Lita was wearing and noticed her choice of clothes wasn't that much different. Her slacks though were black with pinstripes and she wore a green silk blouse with ruffles going down a v-neck collar. While pretty and feminine, it didn't change the fact that she was wearing pants.

Noticing the look on Serena's face but not being able to guess the reasons behind it, Lita picked out a different outfit. "So not that one. No problem. It's too nice outside anyway. This I think will be much better." She reached over and grabbed a pretty knee length white skirt with ruffles along the bottom. Then she pulled out a pale blue camisole with lace along the bottom and bust and a soft pink tank top with small brown flowers printed on it and brown lace under the bust line. Feeling better about the skirt if not the length of it but figured it must be alright if Lita said it was. Besides this was a different world after all, and if she wanted to fit in, she would have no choice but to adopt some of their customs. Even if it meant wearing somewhat revealing clothes. A small part of her was actually excited at the prospect. How daring she was being!

"Go ahead then! I wanna see what you look like in this! Oh, the blue shirt goes under the pink. I'll just wait out here. Holler if you need anything!"

Serena just nodded as Lita closed the bedroom door. She once again unwound the towel from her hair and proceeded to change into the clothes Lita had chosen for her. Slipping them on, Serena couldn't help but feel a bit naked. So few layers of clothing between her and the world. She felt exposed and strangely enough liberated as well. There was a freedom of movement she hadn't had before. She spun around once, enjoying the feeling of the short skirt and the air on her bare legs. Lita had brought a razor in a bag of toiletries for her but she couldn't have known that Serena had used her magic to make her underarms and legs smooth. Yet she had thanked her anyhow.

Taking the brush from the box, Serena set to the task of taming her hair, using a bit more of her magic to help it dry. It felt so good to be able to move about again and use her magic, even for so mundane a task as this. She was glad Lita had left the room so she could actually do so. After the reactions she received the last time she used her magic, Serena thought it would be better to keep it to a minimum. She was smart enough to figure out that magic wasn't very common place here. And despite their apparent advances in clothing technology, (seriously, why hadn't the Moon Kingdom thought of the bra?), it would seem they had yet to really venture far into the cosmos. Otherwise the idea of her being from another planet wouldn't be so far fetched and would actually be accepted.

Serena held back a sigh as her hands automatically went through the motions of separating and winding her hair on the sides of her head. Once more a bit of magic was used to hold her hair in place as she stood and looked at herself in the full length mirror by the door. Surprisingly enough she was actually pleased by her appearance. The blue lace top landed just below her hips with the pink one lying gracefully above it. It had wider straps that covered her entire shoulder and ended just at the curve. The skirt was a bit tight at the waist but flared out at the knees where it ended in a soft ruffle. Not having anything to wear on her feet beside her slippers, Serena decided to just go barefoot for now. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves,Serenity Dianne Eleni Sil Artemisia Jura Cassini Lunette IV, former Princess to the Kingdom of the Moon, reached forward to open the door to her new name and new life. May the Crystal guide her steps.

Darien had tried not to listen to the muffled voices on the other side of the door. He couldn't make out what was said but he could tell Lita was doing most of the talking. It's not like he could help it if her voice managed to carry through sound proof walls. He almost felt sorry for the young woman but remembered that of the three of them, the Miss Serena was the most dangerous person in the condo. The whole building actually. He felt certain that if she wanted to, the strange woman could probably shut Lita up the same way she made his body stop moving. And that was why he was standing outside the door, trying to listen in on what was going on in the room. Not because he was curious of what she might say to Lita, or worse yet, what Lita might say to her. No, he was just trying to make sure that nothing crazy or bad would happen to his secretary. If she wasn't such a great one he probably wouldn't care. But she was the best he had ever had and he'd be damned if some so called Moon Princess or whatever got it in her pretty little head to magic her away or something. Hearing Lita's voice come closer to the door, Darien decided it might look a bit strange to be found…lurking? Surely that wasn't the right word. He most definitely was _not_lurking. Listening in, maybe? Well either way he didn't want to be found with his ear pressed against the door. No explanations would sound sane even in his own mind. So as quickly as he could, Darien hurried back to the living room and tried to make it look like he had been there the whole time. He just barely managed to grab a magazine from the glass coffee table as Lita came down the hall and into the room. Too late he realized the magazine was upside down.

"Interesting reading?"

"Not really. I thought I would try to look at the world the way Andrew does yet it doesn't seem to be working." It was a nice come back, maybe Lita would actually buy it?

"Uh huh. Sure."

Damn it.

"So? Have you got her…uh…squared away?"

The tall woman before him just shook her head and crossed her arms under her chest. "Lucy, you 'ave some 'splaining to do." Lita said in her best Desi Arnaz voice as she sat down on the couch across from him. The glint in her eyes told Darien that he wouldn't be able to avoid her questions this time. Wishing he could have heard what they had been talking about so he would at least know what Serena had said and their stories could match, Darien took a deep breath and prepared to stall.

"Well, what exactly am I explaining? Lots of things have happened recently, I would like to know which one you are talking about." There, now to smile in a benign fashion and hope like hell it would work.

"Let's see, how about we start with the fact that you have a woman in your apartment who just informed me that she had only recently met you and the only possession she has on her is a gorgeous nightgown with diamonds sewn in it. _Diamonds_, Darien! Who owns a nightgown with diamonds embroidered into it? Much less actually wears it? Hell even her damn slippers had precious jewels all over them. And they were scuffed! Can you believe it? That means she wore them on an actual hard surface. Ran in them it looks like. And I know you have a generous spirit despite your normally frosty attitude, but for you to take in a complete stranger even though they seemed to have lost everything is against everything I know about you."

Darien rubbed the back of his head, not really knowing what to say. How could he explain all this without Lita calling his grandfather to have him committed? He knew of one way to guarantee Lita would believe him, but the less people that knew the truth about his new guest, the better. An uncomplicated week off. That was all he had wanted. Apparently it was too much to ask for.

"So, you're mad me?" Darien guessed, not being able to figure out the emotions behind her words.

"Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you? Do you know what this means? You're human, Darien! I can't tell you how happy this makes me! For you to reach out like this to a complete stranger, although I'm sure her beauty and apparent fortune has something to do with it…"

"She's not a complete stranger."

"Oh."

Darien wondered how he could play this without it coming back to bite him on the ass later on. Before he could find out though, the door to the guest bedroom opened and the woman in question stepped out. Whatever thoughts he may have had regarding the situation he was in were thrown right out the window only to be picked up by a bird and flown off into the sunset, never to be seen again.

"No, not a complete stranger." And then noticing the sudden silence of the room, the young woman blushed before stepping further from the hallway and into the sunlight. "I must apologize. I had no intentions of interrupting your conversation."

"D-don't worry about it, Serena. Really." Lita stammered as she stared at young woman. Darien thought that after seeing her all morning and staring at her most of the night he would be used to her otherworldly beauty by now. And he was, really. Once he figured out how to rescue the tongue he had inadvertently swallowed as well as slow down his erratic heartbeat he would remember that. "Wow Serena, I knew that outfit would look good on you but I had no idea."

Serena did a quick twirl and the skirt rose to brush against her thighs and her platinum hair swirled about with her. Darien groaned. "Does it meet your approval, Miss Lita?"

It sure as hell met his. Too much so. As though he needed this physical reminder of her beauty. The constant images in his head weren't enough. Her clingy shirt brought to clarity that which had only been hinted at with the night gown. And the skirt wasn't much help. Tasteful in length, the way it clung to her hips and swayed with each movement did nothing to lessen her appeal. This was absolutely not fair. Darien couldn't help but groan again as Serena started walking further into the room, the sun catching and reflecting off her platinum hair and porcelain skin.

Lita slanted a look at Darien before getting up and walking over to meet the shimmering, by god actually shimmering woman. "You betcha! I don't think even Raye managed to look this good in these. And that hair! I've never seen hair like yours before! How in the world did you come up with a style like that?"

"It was the same way my mother did hers." She said solemnly. Serena suddenly looked horrified and raised a hand to her cheek. "Oh, you do not think Miss Raye will mind terribly, do you? That I am wearing her clothes, I mean. I would really hate to wear something she treasured only to ruin it for her in some fashion."

Lita snorted and Darien rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding? One: Raye is one of the most generous people I know. If she were here herself she would have opened her entire wardrobe to you. Hell she would have bought you a new one and thought nothing of it. Two: She has more clothes than she even wears. Over half the items in her many closets have their sales tags still attached. The clothes you are wearing included. And at least three or four times a year she goes through her closets and donates over half of whatever is in them to charity. So really. Don't worry about it. She would just be happy knowing they were being put to good use." The tall woman said while patting Serena's shoulder. She smiled at Lita but looked to Darien for confirmation. He could only nod his head at her, still unable to locate his tongue.

"If you are indeed absolutely certain…?"

"Yes. Now was there anything else you needed from me at the moment? Have you figured out where you are going to stay? If you want I can set up a hotel suite for you until you can get things settled? I'll even drive you…"

Darien seemed to find his voice at this, "Actually that won't be necessary Lita. Miss Serena here will be staying with me until…it is no longer required."

Lita looked over at the casual yet stubborn look on Darien's face to the absolutely shocked and confused look on Serena's. Not being able help but like what she sees, Lita nodded as Cheshire Cat like grin spread across her own face. Really, just wait till Raye and Mina hear about this. Darien asked that this not be discussed at work, and it wouldn't. Those bottom feeding woman at the office would love to hear about this kind of thing and their gorgeous boss but Lita refused to share it with them. She took her boss's trust in her seriously. Besides, if Andrew knew than it would only make sense that Mina would, by association know and she of course would talk Raye about it. So it wasn't like she would be betraying his confidence. Especially if they brought it up first.

"Well if you are sure then. It really was a pleasure meeting you Miss Serena…?"

"Lunette."

Lita smiled. "That's pretty. Serena Lunette, kind of like the Moon."

Now it was Serena's turn to smile, though it was tinged with a sadness Lita could not place. "Yes, exactly."

"I hope that we can become friends Serena. If you need anything feel free to give me a call. My number is already set to speed dial in this place. But it is also written on a notebook by the phone should you need it."

"Yes, I shall like that very much. Again, thank you ever so much for all of your help and for extending your friendship to me. It truly does mean the world to me at this point in my life."

"Hey cheer up. You'll pull through this, whatever it is that has caused you to lose your home. Besides, you'll be staying with one of the most powerful men in the world. If he is offering to help you, you can count on it being done. Try not to let his charming personality get to you, though. He can be a real handful sometimes."

"Still in the room you know. I should write you up for insubordination for comments like that. You still work for me even though I'm on vacation."

"Right, Boss. I'm leaving. I left a bag of shoes for you as well Serena. Again, I guessed on the sizes and hope the ones Raye had fit. If not let me know. Hope to hear from you soon, Serena. Good day, Mr. Chiba. Hopefully I won't see you at the office till next week." And with a jaunty wave, Lita left.

The silence that filled the room after her departure was awkward at best. Lita have proved a wonderful distraction from the situation they both had found themselves in. Darien returned to his seat and gestured for Serena to do the same. She did so, gracefully setting herself down in the chair across from him while crossing her legs at the ankles and folding her hands across her lap. She looked, in every way a young woman could despite the casual outfit, like a princess.

Thinking it best to be the one to break the silence, Darien cleared his throat. "Well it would seem that we dodged the bullet with that one."

Cue cute head tilt and furrowed eyebrows. "Pardon?"

How easily he forgot that she was from another planet? It struck him now just how hard this was going to be. They were both going to be in for a culture shock. But it wasn't like he really had a choice. Well, perhaps he did. He could turn her over to the proper authorities. But she had just escaped one prison; it didn't seem fair to put her in another one. At least that was what he as telling his conscience. And again it would be him admitting to the fact that yes, she was indeed a magical being from another world. Alien just didn't seem to fit as whenever he used the word he pictured little green men. Not magical princesses. But where to begin with her?

"I'm sorry but I am afraid I do not know what that phrase means."

Well, that seems like as good a place as any. "I'm sorry. I forget that you wouldn't be familiar with our common 'catch' phrases if you will. It means that the situation could have been a lot worse and we were lucky in avoiding it. Lita is someone that can sometimes get distracted from the main topic at hand. That is if she is the one running the conversation. You may have noticed her bouncing from one subject to another."

"I did notice that tendency with her in our conversations."

"Yes, well that worked out well for us considering we really don't have a cover story as to why you are here. But we need to come up with something to tell people. And the less complicated it is the better."

"Indeed. Although, Darien I am afraid to ask this, but I truly must. Why are you doing this? Why are you suddenly being so nice to me when just this morning you seemed to abhor my very presence?"

"Because it's not like I really have a choice. I'll be honest and tell you that I don't like it. But what I dislike even more is the thought of you out there by yourself in a world you don't know anything about."

"So you finally believe me?"

Darien winced. "Let's just say I'm starting to. I'll go along with the fact that you are definitely unlike any other woman I have ever met. So different that it can only be because you are obviously not of this world. What that means I really don't want to contemplate at the moment. Either way, I would bring immense shame to my Grandmother if I were to just toss you out onto the street even if you weren't from another planet."

"How long shall I stay?"

"That I don't know. Until you are comfortable here I guess. I could buy you a place to live and…"

"Stop please."

Darien couldn't help the slight panic he felt when she said that and held up a hand. But when he realized he could still move, he managed to relax once more. Only slightly though.

"Please, I really don't know what to say other than thank you for opening your home up to me like this. Your friends havetold me how reluctant you are to share your privacy with others, especially strangers. I can tell you that I completely understand why it would be that way for you. Privacy is…was…a luxury for me as well where I came from. But as for you buying me a place to live, I'm afraid I cannot let you do that. Nor can I expect you to let me say here and not compensate you in someway for your troubles. I will pay you. For however long I am here I will pay for my room and board as well as whatever food I eat. I am not without means to do so. I too have my pride, Mr. Darien Chiba. I will not depend upon someone's charity to get me through my new life here."

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"Do not worry. I may not have a kingdom but apparently I'm still very rich."

Darien didn't know exactly what to say to that. He really hadn't expected to be paid for this. The thought hadn't really crossed his mind. But it was indeed refreshing to be around someone who didn't want to use him for his money. It was just the opposite in fact. Serena didn't want anything to do with his money. Hell, he had even offered to buy her a house! What normal person turns that down? Obviously he wasn't dealing with normal here, but then, knowing that if the roles were switched, Darien would have done the same thing. If there was one thing Darien knew a thing or two about, it would be pride. And he could respect that hers wouldn't allow her to depend on his or anyone else's handouts. Or as he liked to think of it in this case, a hand-up.

"Very well then. If we are going to go through with this, there will be some rules."

"I had thought as much." A slight grin pulled at the corners of Serena's mouth and Darien was hard pressed not to answer with his own.

"No mentioning the fact that you came from the Moon. Or that you are a princess."

"I had figured that much out after conversing with you and your friend Andrew this morning."

"Good. I think it would be best to tell people that your family moved around a lot so you aren't really from anywhere. Jet-setting parents and all."

"Jet-setting?" yet another cute head tilt. She really had to stop that.

"Something I'll explain later. You recently lost your house to a fire and are waiting for the insurance company to get back with your claim. This part will be believable because insurance companies tend to take as long as they can with these things. Again I'll explain all that later."

Serena nodded; looking slightly overwhelmed but determined to keep up. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes. Under no circumstances are you to use your powers or whatever in public. And no casting spells on my friends or on me."

"But…"

"No. I'm serious."

"Very well then. I can agree to those terms. Now here are mine. If I am to be staying here, I need your assurances that you will remain a gentleman. Though I have no doubt of your integrity, if you had wanted to assault me you would have had many chances to do so already, I need you to promise that will continue to be the case. I don't like the idea of staying in the same living quarters as a man and without a chaperone and I'm sure people will no doubt talk."

"It's really not so uncommon these days as you think."

"That may very well be the case but I don't want to give people further impressions of any type of misconduct on our part. I hope you can understand what I'm meaning to say."

"I can promise; I will respect your privacy and your wishes. You don't have to worry about that. My Grandmother raised me to be a gentleman."

"I believe you since both Lita and Andrew told me of how you never allow women to stay in your home. Your sister and assistant being the exception of course."

"Actually this was Lita's first time here in the six years she's been my assistant."

"Well you see that just proves my point. Now I will agree to restrict the use of my powers in public locations. But I will not halt the use of it completely. I cannot help but use magic in some small capacity in my life. But I can promise to only use it in a manner that does not draw attention. You have my word on that but I need you to know this, understand it, and accept it."

Darien thought about this. Could he agree? What kind of small capacity could she be talking about? "You swear that you will not use it beyond these walls, and that no one else will know?"

Serena nodded. "You have my word."

Sigh. "Very well then, anything else?"

There was a slight hesitation as the petite blonde wrung her hands together in her lap and bit her bottom lip. "There was one thing actually."

"Yes?"

"Would you be so kind as to escort me outside?"

"You want to go outside?"

The blush that stained her cheeks was actually quite pretty. "Yes. I…well this is more difficult to say than I had thought. While I was the guest room I looked out the window and noticed a park not too far from here. Lita had mentioned the weather being pleasant and I was hoping that perhaps you wouldn't mind taking me there. If it was not too much to ask, that is. I promise not to draw attention to myself."

Darien would have to be a cruel and heartless man not to notice the hopeful look in her crystalline blue eyes. As far as her not drawing attention to herself…even if she didn't use any of her powers, there was no way people could ignore a beauty as rare has hers. Add to it the fact she would be seen with him…the press would have a field day with this one. He was never seen with a girl on his arm outside a dinner party or some other business function. One or two dinner dates maybe but that was it. Never had he been seen taking a girl to a park in the middle of the afternoon. Maybe because it was so unexpected they wouldn't find him there?

Realizing he had been lost in his own thoughts for a while, Darien looked back up at Serena and the expectant look on her face. Where was the harm in allowing her to go outside for a bit? It was the middle of the afternoon on a Tuesday after all. It's not like it would be too busy. What was the worse that could happen?

The blinding smile that appeared on her face and lit up her eyes when Darien nodded yes would probably make any trouble they ran into worth it. And while he couldn't help but answer with a smile of his own; Darien wondered if he was perhaps tempting fate.

* * *

A/N: So? I hope you have enjoyed the latest installment. Can't say as I'm too happy with the chapter. I've reread it a couple times and can't figure it out. Any ideas let me know. I hope to have the next chapter out in a couple days. The fun is about to begin. Sure they are being civil right at the moment. They are trying to get along and don't really know how to act around each other right now. Just wait, the sparks will certainly fly, both in tempers and a bit o' romance. Although the romance won't come till a bit later on. Got to build up the anticipation and steam ya know? And trust me, there will be steam. Just wait and watch what happens as Serena tries to adjust to Earth and its customs and Darien just tries to adjust to Serena. How does a self-sufficient bachelor deal with a beautiful magical princess from another time and world? Not very well I'm afraid. Muwahahahahahahaha!!!

~Isa


End file.
